


the small comforts

by meatheadnico



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Korra POV, Literal Sleeping Together, Napping, POV Asami Sato, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Love, except like soft and this isnt like cain instinct time its like they get along, i don't know how to tag, i'm sure y'all know where I'm going with this, korra and the airbender kids are like siblings bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatheadnico/pseuds/meatheadnico
Summary: korra and the airbending kids got into the habit of napping together before everything with zaheer happened, they decided to start it back up again.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Korra fell asleep with Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora piled on her it wasn’t purposeful, their training that day was especially tiring and it was all she could do to trudge over to the nearest couch for a much-needed nap and apparently the kids thought that was a great idea. So, when Korra woke up she found herself trapped on the couch by them, and she found she didn’t mind it, It soon became a regular thing for them to do after practices or even when one of the kids couldn’t sleep, they occasionally came to her room for comfort. So, when she was hanging out with the kids waiting for Asami to get off work she noticed that the kids seemed a little on edge and nothing they did seemed to calm them down. She was also extremely tired because a spirit with relationship problems kept her up till almost sunrise, so she suggested they hung out in her room and if they ended up taking a nap? Well, she wasn’t gonna complain.

Korra and Meelo drew together while Jinora and Ikki talked about some book they read on her bed (Korra wasn’t sure to feel being so outshined by a 9-year-old in the drawing.) She half-listened to Ikki passionately explain that the plot holes in the book were ok because this character was so cool! As Jinora groaned beside her. She heard soft footsteps and her door opening and she glanced over hoping to see Asami even though she knew it was at least two more hours until she was done, and she was right it was just Pema holding a tray with some tea and cookies.

“I come bearing gifts” Pema smiled carefully setting down her tray on the nightstand.

“Don’t spill anything in Korra’s room you hear me?” said Pema sternly as Ikki and Meelo smiled impishly.

“Don’t worry about it, Pema even if they do spill, I can clean it up” reassured Korra. Pema smiled sweetly as Korra and took her leave, leaving Korra and the kids to eat the snacks.

She noticed Meelo rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly first she glanced at Ikki and Jinora and found that they were both doing much the same. ‘Well if they’re tired it couldn’t hurt to offer a nap and see if they would want to’ thought Korra.

“Would y’all maybe want to take a nap?” Questioned Korra not sure if they felt as if they had “grown out of” naps.

“That sounds fantastic!” Said Ikki happily obviously enthusiastic about the idea, Jinora nodded in agreement and Meelo seemed apprehensive about the idea of Meelo the man taking a nap but soon agreed. They all got into Korra’s small bed curling up to fit.

"Sleep tight” whispered Korra and got responses in the form of even breathing and soft snoring. She smiled and soon followed them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my dialouge isn't great but i hope you enjoyed reading ! please feel free to leave questions or criticisms in the comments :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just asami's pov

As Asami walked off the ferry and on to Air Temple Island, she let the familiar sights and sounds and smells soothe her. Her brain felt like it was going to burst but just being on the island already helped, as she walked towards the main lodgings she let herself smile knowing she would get to spend time with Kora and simply be together,not having to worry about her work or the state of the world as they often did. This was a luxury for them, and she hoped to enjoy it, as she could start to just barely make out the sound of Tenzin’s voice, she unconsciously sped up hoping to see her girlfriend sooner.

As she crossed the threshold of the kitchen, she had followed Tenzin’s voice to she searched the room hoping to find Korra and tried not to let her disappointment show when she only saw Pema, Rohan, and Tenzin.

“Looking for Korra?” Asked Pema with a small smile when she saw Asami’s face drop just the tiniest amount.

“Korra and the kids are taking a nap in her room” explained Tenzin.

“Ok thank you, I’m going to go see if she’s awake,” said Asami as she walked off towards Korra’s room eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion. She would think the kids are too old for naps and that even if they weren’t, they’d choose a different place to sleep. She just walked faster confusion and curiosity causing her to pick up her pace.

She stopped at Korra’s door opening it slowly just in case the kids really were asleep and- _Oh._ She took in the sight of the tangle of limbs on the bed that was Korra and the kids all fast asleep. She didn’t know what she expected but this was not it. Korra was laying on back with Ikki under one of her arms curled into her side and Jinora sleeping with her head on Korra’s stomach and holding Korra’s other arm tightly, Meelo was hugging Korra’s legs and seemed to be headbutting Jinora’s back. They were all sound asleep obviously comfortable even though everyone was managing to elbow each other because of the small bed. Asami smiled looking at the scene, she knew Korra and the airbender kids were close, but she hadn’t realized how much of a bond they had. It made sense Korra spent a lot of time with them when she first came to Republic City and they were the ones to find her in the swamp. Asami walked back out of the room as quietly as she could being careful not to wake anyone up. When she got back to the kitchen she chuckled as she told Pema and Tenzin.

“I hadn’t realized when you said they were napping together you meant it literally.”

Tenzin smiled “Oh yes they’ve been doing that since Korra first came to Republic City.”

“The first time they did it was after a long day of air bending practice we found them on a couch asleep” Pema added in with a soft smile.

Asami just sat and talked with them content to wait until Korra woke up. They didn’t wait too long until Korra walked in with Ikki on her back, Meelo holding her hand and Jinora trailing slightly behind the entire group sporting the same rumpled hair and bleary eyes as they slowly woke up. Korra’s eyes found Asami and she smiled mumbling something to Ikki and Meelo. Ikki dropped off her back and walked over to Pema to clamber and into her lap and fall immediately back to sleep, Meelo did pretty much the same thing just with Tenzin instead. Jinora walked over and plopped in between her parents and fell back asleep leaning on Tenzin. Korra glanced over at the kids seemingly satisfied and said

“Hey ‘Sami” her voice thick with sleep still. Asami gestured for her Korra to sit beside her not wanting to be rude to Pema or Tenzin.

“You guys should go; we’ve got our hands full with these guys anyways,” said Pema as she gestured down to the kids in their laps. Asami could see that Korra was dead on her feet and led her back to her room.

Once they got in bed Korra immediately curled into Asami wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist and tucking her face into Asami’s neck and as she fell asleep Asami hear Korra say a quiet “Love you ‘Sami”. Asami smiled and kissed her forehead and was content to simply hold Korra and let her sleep, but she was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of Korra’s even breathing. She wasn’t too surprised to find that Rohan had ended up sandwiched between them while she was asleep, she smiled softly and fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave any criticisms or questions in the comments and if i feel like it i might make an entire "korra and other people napping kind of story" but idk who knows


End file.
